Amadeus White
Pre-War History The first position that Amadeus is known for is as the XO of a destroyer. Here he earned ship's spurs when he took out a pirate that outmassed his ship. He got prize command and took the ship to dock. Managed to fight off mutiny. Corvette command As a Commander, Amadeus was given destroyer command of a Nelson. As a Cap JG, Amadeus had command of a Heavy Cruiser as well as a squadron of destroyers and half squadron of various cruisers. They were assigned to take out a Raven Clan base, called a Crows Nest. Amadeus thought it was a false lead, but when they arrived they caught several members of the infamous gang with their pants down. They destroyed all of the illegal warships yet, before the marines went in the pirates destroyed the base. BC command -in combat with Xenos Captain Senior BC command flag captain -ship shot out from under him. Survived but slightly scalded and singed. Squadron command Cruiser after BC destroyed in battle DN command -brief Transferred to Lemnos to give shooter POV and staff/admin training while being groomed for flag rank. Had expected staff position for a battle line admiral but the admiral had been killed in action. Admiral Amadeus White is a 'shooter', a battle fleet line officer who came up through the tactical and command track. He held command of a series of ships prior to and during the first stages of the Xeno war before his last ship was badly damaged and scrapped. The admiral, then a Captain SG was sent to Lemnos to provide a shooter's perspective to the R&D center and ground some of the more wild ideas into reality. Due to the fluxuating situation and heavy losses he was promoted out of the zone to Commodore but kept on at Lemnos when the facility was evacuated. The Commodore was one of 3 flag officers left on Lemnos when the facility lost contact with the Federation. When no ship came to rescue them they were forced to place the caretaker crew in stasis. Commodore White and the staff were awoken nearly 7 centuries later by Fleet Admiral Irons. After an aborted attempt to court martial the Admiral for dereliction of duty he found that the Fleet Admiral didn't hold a grudge when Admiral Irons formed a flag board and had White and Commodore Subert promoted in succession to Rear Admiral. Admiral White was tasked with leading the war front against the Horathian Empire. He was given command of the still on paper Second Fleet. During the journey to Antigua from Lemnos he convinced his fellow flag officers to give him the minimum resources needed to go on the offensive early. He took the Arboth class destroyer Yris'ka'th and a small scratch force of destroyers and liberated Protodon. He then used the star system as his base of operations while his fellow flag officers consolidated and ramped up production in the shipyards. Before sufficient forces could be sent to him to justify going on the offense once more Protodon was attacked by the Nevada/Massachusetts task force. Vastly outnumbered and out massed, the admiral managed to destroy most of the task force's lighter opponents and damage the battle cruisers enough for their commanders to withdraw. Admiral White recieved additional reinforcements over several months. He transferred his flag to the Battle Cruiser Lady Liberty. He dutifully worked and exercised them into a coherent force. Due to the ongoing threat of the Nevada division however he was not released to go on the offensive until he had sufficient forces in his rear to garuntee the safety of the star system. During this time period the Horathian Fourth fleet was found to be raiding Epsilon Triangula. They retreated but due to circumstances outside the control of the various picket systems, could not be stopped. The admiral was ordered to delay his offense in order to stop the force from passing through Protodon. However Lady Luck was against the Federation forces, Nevada's division jumped into Protodon space and fought a delaying action allowing Fourth Fleet to escape. Admiral White was given additional resources and was sent on the offensive to hunt them down. Post War CO TF 22 and Protodon Star System Male Neochimp Sleeper from Lemos Note: The Rear Admiral is distantly related to Neochimps that were famous in the First A.I. War, most notably General Elliot. Grandson of Marine General Sigmund White. Category:Characters